Equestria Salvation
by Niseroi
Summary: Equestria is at war with the machines, making everypony losing hope, until six stallions Came infront and wont back down without a fight, with that said they fight against the machines and trying to take back their world. but the leader of the machine send one machine disguise has pony back to time to kill the main six the mothers of the six stallion and their only hope is one sta


Prologue

Written By: VinylScratch7

The land of Equestria, peaceful little world, that ponies live on for Years, all across the land there were Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, Honesty and friendship. In this land of Equestria was ruled by two princesses, the princess of the sun, Celestia and the princess of the night, Luna.

While they lived this land of Equestria in peace, they encounter enemies that will disturb the peace. The princess had six loyal subjects who will always protect the lands of Equestria, these subjects are the holders of the elemental of harmony.

This holders are named, Rainbow dash the elemental of Loyalty, AppleJack the elemental of Honesty, Rarity the elemental of Generosity, Pinkie Pie The Elemental of Laughter, Fluttershy the Elemental Of Kindness and Twilight Sparkle the elemental of Magic.

All six mares successfully Defended the land of Equestria, there battle that the six had to face, all the battle were fearsome that almost lead of the destruction of the world. But they always come out on top, but one night at the royal castle the princess, and all six subjects were discussing a greater evil that was upon them.

An evil that not even the six mares can't even stop, and this evil was the machines that took over all the land of Equestria, it all started with rumors that were sprung around in ponyville saying " There is a new magic around town is called machines, they can do almost anything." That rumors started at least.

And then there were multiple witnesses who saw these machines go to work, and the princess didn't like this machine coming to this land, she fret that these machines they were evil inside them. At first she thought they were harmless to ignore them, but then she saw a greater enemy that was coming.

She summon the six mares and told them about this machines, they said that they look harmless, but then they heard an eruption in town that they all ran towards the window, the eruption was caused by an unexplained explosion, that led thousands of pony dead, and then the princess saw what cause it. She looks upon the sky and saw an invention, an invention that was new to them, and to her.

And, this invention causes thousands of innocent ponies to get killed all a cross of Equestria. She look upon one last bomb that was coming towards the castle, the princess put a defense shield around the castle, but sadly this bombs was too strong for them.

Weeks turn into months, months into years, and they figure out what cause all this to happen. This machines was fighting back, to take over their world, and Celestia and luna needed to fight back. They had weapons to defend but sadly bullets couldn't effect on them.

Celestia, Luna, and The six mares almost lost hope, but until six stallions stood up and came in front of the princess. Saying we can take back our world, and if is a fight that the machines that want a fight they will have. This stallions was brave, have a heart of all six elements, and this stallions was the leaders of the resistance that they all are now in the present.

This stallions were brothers and was the main six height had the kindness of flutter shy, The Loyalty of rainbow dash, the honesty of AppleJack, the laughter of Pinkie Pie, the generosity of Rarity and the magic of twilight, this stallion was name Lightheart Dash, AppleJack Jr, Tom Pie, Timothy shy, Elusive and DuskShine.

And this stallions was the sons of all six mares and this mare only had one husband that was kind to them and gave life to all six of their child, they never talk about their husband that was in the herd with them, certainly all six them said, he had a heart and soul that was always protecting them and loving them.

Years have past, and the machines and ponies were fighting each other, the ponies use the weapons of the machines against them, and won multiple battles. But sadly the machine was getting smarter by the minute, the machines were disguise as them as the ponies, like a changeling but different, they couldn't change, they had only rubber skin that the ponies could easily spot them.

But years and years had past, and the machine was getting stronger, and stronger by every single battle, that the ponies won. The machines now evolve, and they disguise them self as one of them, but this time with real pony skin was built for the machines to use their disguise and infiltrate their bunkers and eliminating them from the inside.

The main six were checking one bunker that was infiltrated by a machine, and the look of it, it was to horrifying to handle. One sound was made grabbing the attention of the six mares, and saw a little foal scared of his life.

This foal was in front of his dying parents, and by the looks of it they were fighting to protect their son. One the leaders the accompanied by the six mares it was, Lightheart, and saw the massacre and notice the little foal. He walks towards the foal, he look at him with a smile and said.

" Hey they're I am here to help my name is, lightheart and I'm here to take you somewhere safe'' he said pulling out a hoof at the little one. " Whats your name?''

The little one grab his hoof and, started to cry. Streams of tears fell on his cheek, the little one couldn't stop crying by witnessing his parents death. until he did he look upon, lightheart, and said.

"Lightstruck...My name..is, Lightstruck'' he said while sobbing.

Lightheart took him to the base and introduce to him to his brothers, and making him to raise him with the main six by his side. A couple of years has past and the nightmare of the war seems it will never end.

Lightstruck was grown stallion, and a soldier defending and fighting to take back Equestria. he was trained by all six mares Lightstruck is a unicorn with black mane, and grey coat and his cutie mark was a flag of Equestria. The princess was in the hall with all resistance fighter in the room and inform that the leader of the machines name, Ponynet had something plan.

Pony net, Send back a machine before the war to kill, the main six so their sons couldnt be born. Everypony gasp but the leaders of the resistance knew this was going to happen and they were always prepared and had a plan, the leader needed to send one of us back to, protect the younger versions of the main six. By the looks of it, this mares had experience more in battle throughout the years, and luckily their still alive, old but alive.

The leaders pulled out a plan and explain the details what they all have to do. Once they were in battleground fighting to infiltrate ponynet headquarters it wasn't long till they got inside and witness the machinery that was build to send back a pony through time.

A few survived the raid of getting into ponynet and a few was lost, as they all look upon the machinery that was send back a machine through the past. the six leaders heard every pony wanting to volunteer. But they only can send one stallion or mare back, and they notice lightstruck coming upon them and saying.

"Sirs Let me save them, let me protect them,'' He said

The leaders felt courage inside this stallion hoping he was the stallion of the job. Once he was chosen he had to take off the materials and equipment he had on. Knowing this machine can burn out materials, only sending back pony flesh and bone through the time stream.

Once he was in the machine he saw the leaders saluting him. And said one final word before he needed to go and complete his mission.

"Don't let us down soldier, what you doing right now is this end of the war!'' Said Lightheart giving one last smile at him.

Knowing he now had a responsibility to take, and to protect the mares that raise them. With one final salute he felt, the machine turning on, and lightstruck felt a light coming through his vision seeing only pure white, he felt pain, he felt he was burning, alive but he was not, with that, a ball of light surrounds him and making lighting noise coming across the room. With that nopony can't see him only a ball of light that he was inside, with one final lighting strike he was gone.

Only smoke appear in the machine, everypony witness the machine sending back somepony through time to protect our leaders mothers, so they can be born. And with that, their only savior was the pony who volunteer to protect the mares and his adventure was only the begging.


End file.
